Man on a Mission
by car.car.135
Summary: What if Blair really was pregnant in the first season? What if she left to France without telling anyone and came back 16 years later? What will happen now that she's back and Chuck knows? Will he hurt her again, or can Blair finally trust him? New title.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: First attempt at a gossip girl fanfic. I'm obsessed with that show and I had an idea that wouldn't quite fit as well with House so...here it is. Be kind, remember I'm just an overly obsessed 15 year old and if you flame me I might become depressed (teenage hormones and all). Oh yeah, disclaimer: If I owned this show, Blair and Chuck wouldn't be all stupid and they would be together like they belong

********************************************************************************************************************

PROLOGUE

"Come on Jeremy!" Blair Waldorf yelled upstairs to her 16 year old son, "Were going to miss our flight if you don't hurry up!"

"I hope we do miss it!" he replied angrily.

"What was that!" Blair called sharply. There was no doubt that she heard it but she wanted to give him a chance to take it back.

"Nothing!" he grumbled, "I hate visiting Grandma, and now we have to move in with her?"

At that moment he recieved a smack on the head from his twin sister and a sharp reprimand of, "Be nice. New York is a nice place to live and Grandma isn't too bad. Besides, Mom grew up in New York. It's where we belong."

"Do you actually believe that?" he complained and finally got out of bed, "We have to leave all of our friends behind and you have a boyfriend!"

"Big deal," she countered, "I was growing bored of him anyway. What fun is it when your boyfriend is so perfect that hes probably gay? I need a little danger, and maybe I'll find someone that can keep me interested for more than a week."

"Wow Demi," Jeremy said, "I've known you since the womb and sometimes your bitchyness still surprises me."

"I know," Demi replied, not the least bit offended, "'Face of an angel with the tounge of the devil.'"

"Jeremy Charles Waldorf!" Blair yelled to her son, "If you aren't down here in 30 seconds, I swear I will drag you through the New York airport by your ear!"

Demi had silently been observing her mother in a way that made her shiver.

"What are you looking at?" Blair questioned her daughter harshly.

"Just thought it was a random threat," she replied, "No need to go all PMS on me."

"I'm sorry," she said, shrugging helplessly, "But I am extremely stressed out and if your brother doesn't get his ASS down here in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! That's it, he's grounded."

Jeremy reached the bottom step about a minute later. He shot his mother a helpless, sure to work on his girlfriends, smile as an excuse.

"Don't think I won't follow through with my threat," she warned, "That smile may work on other girls, but not your mother."

His face fell and they all picked up their carry ons and got into the car.

********************************************************************************************************************

Blair's POV

"Please fasten your setbelts and secure all of your carry-ons. We will be taking off shortly. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and I hope you enjoy your flight."

I leaned back into my seat and prepared myself for a long flight. I looked over to where my children were sitting and they looked like they were plotting something, though I can't imagine what. They're not even in New York yet and already they're scheming. I sighed and again settled in for a long flight. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

A shadow fell over me and then someone settled into the seat next to me. I could hear them turn and felt their stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked the strange man annoyed. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" he asked mockingly. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, hoping that it was just a terrible nightmare, and then peeked sideways. Damn, he's still there.

I gave a huge sigh, opened my eyes completely and turned to the long gone father of my children.

"Hello Charles," I replied cordially, "Fancy meeting you here."

I looked into the eyes of my one great love and he shot me one of his famous smirks. I could've sworn I melted then and there and cursed him for being so good at what he does. I forced myself to turn and face the front of the plane again and felt his eyes burning a hole in my head. I closed my eyes once again and attempted to ignore him. I thought to myself, "This is going to be interesting."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: This is just the prologue so review and tell me if you want me to continue. This idea came to me when I was half asleep, thats why its so overdone but I thought I could do a good job anyway. Look ^^^ up to see what I want you to do!


	2. Chapter 2: Gossip Girl is Back!

A/N: This is my fastest update ever!!! I was going to put this up yesterday but instead I slept from 12:30 in the afternoon to 8 o'clock this morning.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did, I would have bought that adorable t-shirt at Tilly's the other day and I wouldn't have put it down because it was 20 dollars.

Chapter 2- Gossip Girl is back!

_Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandelous lives of Manhattan's elite. I know its been quite a while since my last post, but lets face it. There are no scandals going on right now and I thought I was going to explode if nothing interesting happened soon. Leave it to B, stopping me from spontanious combustion._

_For those of you that don't know who B is, she was the queen of the Upper East Side. She was a force to be reckoned with, until the infamous C got a piece of her, literally, and shot her reputation to hell. She was dating N, that's right, _the _N and she broke up with him because he didn't love her. A little while later, they got back together but during the time they were apart she was deflowered by none other than the devil reincarnate._

_All of that is in the past now that she's back, and if I know Queen B as well as I think I do, theres going to be some bloodshed. It may be past her time to restore her reputation as head bitch of Constance but it looks like she brought a mini me to do it for her. And how could I forget the adorable boy she dragged out of the airport by his delicious looking ear. Poor boy, I'm sure you'll have no shortage of girls that want to kiss and make it better._

_Is B back for good? Has she come to regain her throne or are her motives less pure? Only time will tell. Lucky for you, he's not very good at keeping his mouth shut. Until next time, you know you love me._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Demi's POV

"Mother?" I began my question without looking up from my phone, "Who is that man sitting next to you on the plane? Because you both were gone for quite a while during that flight."

She blushed and then attempted to cover it up, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I woke up," I replied impassively, "Don't try to avoid the question. Who is he?"

"Why does it matter?" she replied, more flustered than I had ever seen her.

"Because he's following us in his limo as we speak," I told her, finally looking up from my phone. She looked like she must have gotten whip lash with how fast she turned around.

"Jeez Mom, whiplash much?" my twin said, his words mimicking my thoughts.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I told him, letting him know he had been doing that weird thing where he picked up on my thoughts again. He smiled at me.

"That," she sighed after confirming it was really his limo, "Was Chuck Bass. He's an old...friend of mine."

"Oh please Mother," I scoffed, "That would be like calling me 'a little bit mean'."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"The understatement of the century," I replied smugly. Before she could verbally "put me in my place", Jeremy stepped in and rescued me.

"Careful Mom," he warned, "Your inner bitch is showing."

She calmed herself down, "Fine. I will admit that we were...more than friends for a while, but we never officially called ourselves anything official. Now that he knows you are affiliated with me, you better be careful what you say. He won't be following you all the time but you better bet that he'll be there most of the time."

"Why?" I probed further, ignoring the fact that my mother ever had a friends with benefits deal going on with anyone, "Is he into stalking his ex 'friends'?"

"He just works that way," she replied exasperated, "There's no way to describe him."

"Try," I demanded.

"He's...," she was at a loss for words,"He's... he's Chuck Bass."

"He sounds intriguing," I admitted, wanting to know more about him and his past with my mother. Jeremy, as if he could hear my thoughts, shook his head at me. I shrugged innocently as if I didn't know why he was doing that. He pulled his phone out and began a long angry text. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

"Don't dig into Mom's past," he started, "If she hasn't told us, then there's a reason. Chuck doesn't sound like the kind of guy you want to f with, and we both know Mom isn't."

"Do you have to be so responsible?" I replied airily, "Honestly you need to let go and just have some fun. That's why you get dumped so often! We're in New York now, so take that stick out of your ass and learn to have fun!"

Both of our phones buzzed simultaneously and I opened a message from Mother saying, "Kids, I love you but if you don't get your faces out of your phones right now, I will cut you off."

Our heads snapped up immediately and a smirk formed on Mother's face. We sat in silence for a minute, not knowing what to say before Jeremy cleared his throught.

"So...how long are we going to have to talk to Grandmother?" he asked Mother cautiously, "Because I can honestly say she is the last person I would like to be visiting right now."

"I agree," both Mother and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other and she continued, "Which is why I am only making you visit with her until we can move all of our things into the house, then we will go visity Aunt Serena and Uncle Humpty Dumpty."

Jeremy snorted and I surpressed a laugh myself, "Mother, he doesn't really appreciate the nick names."

"I know," she replied sweetly, "Why do you think I use them?"

"For the record," I continued as if she hadn't just interrupted me, "He hasn't lived in Brooklyn in 8 years"

"You can take the boy out of Brooklyn, but you can't take the Brooklyn out of the boy," she replied sagely. Jeremy snorted once again and even I couldn't hide my smile, "Now kids, were here so get ready to face her."

We got out of the car and looked up at the giant building we had stopped at. Jeremy and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Whoah."

"I think I could get used to living here," Jeremy said in awe, "It's to bad it's only temporary."

"I think it'll be fun just living with Mother for once," I said, "No grandparents to dissaprove, just her."

"True," he replied.

"Alright kids," Mother said, "Lets get up the stairs and get this over with."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like writing about Elenore right now. I'm not even sure how to spell her name so I'll only include her when I have to.)

"Aunt Serena!" I squealed like an 8 year old and jumped on her. She hugged me tightly back and gestured for Jeremy and Mother to join our embrace.

"Who wouldn't want to be hugged by a hot blondie?" was Jeremy's comment, muffled by Aunt Serena's hair.

"To bad for you," I heard a voice say, "She's all mine."

"Uncle Dan!" I exclaimed, "And my favorite little Brooklyn!!"

"I can't believe you named your son after that place," Mother told Serena disgustedly after breaking away from the hug. He came running up to her and gestured for a hug and even she had to crack a smile.

"Lucky for you," she continued, "His cuteness makes up for it. I'm loving the faux-hawk by the way, who did it for you?"

"Mommy did," he told her proudly, "I wanted to look nice for when I go to my girlfriend's house."

"You've got a girlfriend do you?" I asked him teasingly, gesturing for her to release him from the hug. He came running over to the chair I was sitting in and climbed into my lap, "What's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Sarah and she has long brown hair and green eyes," he told me smiling.

"She sounds very pretty," I told him very seriously. Uncle Dan came and sweeped him up off my lap.

"All right," he said, "I know you just got here, but his 'date' starts soon and we wouldn't want him to be late, would we?"

"No we wouldn't," I told him, "Come give your favorite cousin a kiss, give your second favorite cousin a hug and then go have fun on your date."

He giggled at Jeremy's pissed off face and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Jeremy a hug.

"We'll see you all later," Uncle Dan promised before running off. I turned toward Mother and Aunt Serena again and asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

"I know its our first day here," Mother began, "And I promised I would take you shopping but your Aunt and I have some important things to discuss. Can we go shopping tomorrow after school?"

"No problem," Jeremy answered, "We'll just go scope out the people."

"Dont forget buying some clothes," I added, "This school may have a uniform, but I can still look adorable at parties."

"I'll see you guys at dinner tonight okay?" Mother told us as we were leaving, "Meet us back here at 5 o'clock and we'll figure out somewhere to go."

"Sounds good," Jeremy said, eager to leave, "See you later!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Spotted: Mini-B, who will henceforth be known as D and her hot twin brother J walking into Bendels. Looks like she takes after her mother after all. I have to give B credit for this. She couldn't have raised children more perfect for _our _lifestyle. I smell a blood bath, but who's blood is it going to be? Until next time, you know you love me._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

A/N: I'll focus more on blair and chuck next chapter. This was more about character development.


	3. Chapter 3: Chuck Bass is Back

**A/N: **Sorry it took me forever to update. My computer was broken and for some reason my dad wouldn't call the computer guy to fix it. Anyway, long story short I got a mac book for christmas!!! So now I'm going to post this chapter and within the next 2 or 3 days I'll have chapter 4 posted.

CHAPTER:CHUCK BASS IS BACK

"So," Serena began after everyone had left, "How was the flight?"

"It was...interesting," Blair admitted with a slight blush.

"Interesting as in, oh they gave me two bags of peanuts instead of one or interesting as in, wrapping your legs around someone's waist in the restroom-"

"That's enough Serena," Blair looked around the room as if her children could hear what their aunt had just implied, her blush deepening, "The second one okay?"

"Yay!!" Serena squealed like a child on Christmas morning, "Blair met a guy! What's his name and when can I meet him?"

"Umm, you kind of already know him pretty well," Blair stated uncomfortably. Serena looked confused and Blair sighed, "'I kind of, sort of, maybe...had sex with Chuck."

"Are you freaking kidding me!?!?!?!?!" Serena exploded, "You had sex with the father of your children, with aforementioned children sitting no more than 15 feet away! What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"Umm, I was thinking, 'Man Chuck's a good lay.'", Blair replied meekly. Serena got a disgusted look on her face.

"You do realize thats my step-brother you're talking about right?" she questioned, "The same man that ruined your reputation and ratted you out to gossip girl?"

"I am fully aware of that fact thank you," Blair snipped, "And that is exactly why it is never happening again. Also, he might not be their father. I seem to recall an ex who had the same blue eyes that both of my children posses. Well, Demi's are actually more green but still!"

"Blair you are in denial. Bart Bass had blue eyes and old pictures prove Misty Bass had green ones. Besides, no offense to Nate but there is no way Demi and Jeremy are his children. They are WAY too interesting," Serena told Blair.

"Even if he is there father, that doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole and they will never, under any circumstances, be allowed to meet," Blair told Serena with fire in her eyes.

"Chuck changed after his dad died," Serena attempted to convince Blair, He more responsible now. He's wiser, more mature."

"I, for one, would have never thought anyone could keep a straight face using words like wise and mature to describe Chuck Basshole," Blair replied disbelievingly.

"Why don't you give him a chance B?" Serena pleaded, "Think whatever you want about him but your kids need a father figure, Demi needs someone to chase the boys away and Jeremy needs advice on how to chase the girls."

"I can't give him a chance. Don't you see Serena?" Blair pleaded with her to understand, "This isn't just about me anymore. What if Chuck gets bored again and leaves? This time, it wont just be me he leaves, he'll leave his children and I wont put them through that. He hurt me too much, and if it's preventable, they wont have to feel that."

"As legitimate as that reason is," Serena conceded, "Your kids still need him but I'll leave you alone for now. Let's think about happier things. It's Brooklyn's eighth birthday in 2 weeks and we need to plan his party."

"Well what does he like?" Blair questioned, pushing the previous conversation to the back of her mind, "Because Jeremy and Demi's birthdays were alway very gender neutral and.."

The girls strolled off the plan the party and didn't notice the eavesdropper hiding in the room next to where they were talking. Chuck cam out after he was sure they had gone with a surprised look on his face. He immediately zeroed in on the purse left on the couch, opened it up and pulled out the wallet.

He realized the wallet was Blair's and smiled at his good fortune. Turning to the photos inside he found a picture of the two children he had seen at the airport, standing with Blair. He could definitely see himself in the boy. Strong jaw, dark hair, but the blue eyes came straight from his father.

He studied the girl. She looked so much like Blair that if she had brown eyes, instead of the sea green color she got from his mother he could have sworn they were twins. He heard the elevator ding and dropped her wallet back into the purse. He moved quickly back to his hiding place and watched as Blair grabber her bag and ran back to a waiting Serena.

Chuck took a last glance at the picture and that's when he saw it. The slightly malicious twinkle in her eye that didn't quite sit with the perfect smile running across her face. A genuine smile grew across his face as he realized that she could hide under her stunning looks and Blair-like false innocence and charm, but her eyes gave her away. He realized then that his daughter already had him wrapped around her little finger.

He tucked the picture into his pocket and headed toward the elevator. He was going to talk to those kids, and no matter how hard Blair tried to stop him it was never going to work.

_Spotted: C coming out of S and Lonely Boy's humble Upper East Side abode looking like a man on a mission. Careful B, we all know whatever C wants, he eventually gets. You know you love me._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N: **Two things: give me an idea for a new title for the story. I was so excited about the first chapter that i never gave a title to the story so i just wrote the first lame title that came to mind. Secondly, tell me if you want the story to follow the kids more or the C/B relationship.

P.S review!!


End file.
